Lordaeron in Blut
''Die Tagebucheinträge stammen aus der Feder des Charakters "Bildros"'' Tagebucheintrag: 9. Mai 2010 thumb Es war so weit. Alle standen sie am Sturmwinder Tor, alle bereit, Lordaeron wieder einzunehmen und es für die Allianz zurückzuerobern. In mitten all der Langbeine stand der Gnom, der diese Worte mit seiner Feder schreibt. Grüne Haare, spitzer Bart. Ein edles Monokel und penibel gepflegte Kleidung. Ein ernster Blick. Er und die anderen. Sie würden losziehen – der erste Stopp wäre in Thelsamar, doch lauern schon in der brennenden Steppe und im Ödland Gefahren. Es ist nicht nur die Horde. Schon allein unter den eigenen Reihen sind Verräter. Nur weiß das niemand. Und es wird auch niemand erfahren. Wenn sie in Loch Modan ankommen, wird ihr Weg feucht und nass. Die Kleidung wird an ihren Körpern kleben und durchfärbt sein. Rot. Der Regen wird Blut sein. _______________________________________________________________________________ "Asche. Rauch. Lava. Feuer. Erdbeben. Der Schwarzfels. Die Narren gingen doch tatsächlich durch den Schwarzfels! Und dann durch die gefährlichsten Gebiete Azeroths, durch die brennende Steppe und die sengende Schlucht! Ein wunderschöner Anblick, diese Ratten husten und schnaufen zu sehen. Mit jedem Atemzug drang mehr Asche in ihre Lunge. Dieser Anblick war befriedigend. Aber dann machten sie mir einen Strich durch die Rechnung: Sie hatten es geschafft, das Tor nach Loch Modan zu Öffnen und bekamen Verstärkungen von diesen Bastarden von Zwergen! Ekelerregend, diese laufenden Bartträger auf ihren Widdern. Arbeiten sie Hand in Hand: Wie widerwertig! Aber sie werden sehen, was sie davon haben. Ja, das werden sie. Das Blut wird nicht aufhören, zu strömen! Und spätestens, wenn die Verlassenen in Lordaeron zurückschlagen, werden sie endlich verstehen, dass sie gestern Abend in den bitteren Tod geritten sind! Denn sie haben ihn selbst herausgefordert! Qualvoll soll das Leben sich aus Ihnen rauswinden und sie für immer verlassen. Leid und Tod soll diese Reise mit sich bringen!!" Tagebucheintrag: 10. Mai 2010 thumb Ja. Ja. Ja. Sie reiten in den bitteren Tod. Schatten huschen über den Boden und das Blut fließt. Die Horde leistet gute Arbeit und es gibt wetterbedingte Hindernisse. Wobei diese vollkommen irrelevant sind: Denn das Hindernis BIN ICH! Ihr wisst ja nicht, wer vor Euch steht! Ihr wisst es wirklich nicht! Ihr seid dumm und unwissend! Darrowehr .. diesen Nervenkitzel habe ich schon lange nicht mehr gespürt! Zwei wurden von den Roten gefoltert - und man hat mich angegriffen! Und dann gemerkt, dass es unnütz ist, denn bin ich nur eine Illusion! Narren! Wie naiv waren sie, um zu glauben, dass sie mich auch nur ANRÜHREN könnten?! Doch war das ja noch nicht alles .. das, was dem Fass den Boden ausschlägt ist ja, dass sie mich herausgefodert haben! Nungut - sie wollten es so! Also sollten sie das Feuer spüren! Ein Regen aus Feuer! Immer und immer wieder! Dann haben sich die Bastarde in ihre Festung zurückgezogen .. wenn sie doch nur wüssten! Sie sind in Darrowehr! DARROWEHR! DIESER ORT IST VERFLUCHT, UND SIE HALTEN SICH DOCH TATÄSCHLICH DORT AUF UND DENKEN, DASS SIE SICHER SIND UND SICH "AUF SCHARLACHROTEM BODEN" BEFINDEN! KEIN ENTKOMMEN!!! Ohne Dunkelheit, kann das Licht nicht existieren! Und aufgrund dieses Gegensatzes werden sie es nie schaffen, die Dunkelheit für immer grundlos - in den Wurzeln ihres Übels - auszulöschen! Dunkelheit kann ohne Licht nicht existieren? Natürlich! Selbst eine kleine Kerze erhellt die Dunkelheit! Aber wenn jedes Licht erloschen ist, dann ist nur noch Dunkelheit da!! Oder wie diese Hunde von Scharlachroten sagen würden: Wir müssen jeden einzelnen von ihnen AUSLÖSCHEN, so dass NICHTS mehr übrig ist und alles grundlos vernichtet! Und der Regen strömt. Der Regen ist das, was in Ihren Adern fließt. Sie sollen es sehen! Schaut nur hin, ihr Hunde! Ihr dreckigen, schmutzigen Bastarde! DOCH DAS WAR ERST DER ANFANG! Kein Entkommen. Tagebucheintrag 11. Mai 2010 thumb Unheilverkündende Winde. AAAAAAH! Das kann nicht sein! Dieser verfluchte Magier! Ja, verflucht! Ich verfluche ihn in den Nether, dieses hirnrissige Arschloch! Meine Illusion? Zerplatzt von einem scharlachroten Magier? Bitte?! Nein! Niemals! Dafür habe ich ihnen richtig zugesetzt .. ja, sie konnten sehen, mit wem sie sich angelegt haben! Ich hätte es Ihnen richtig geben sollen. Aber sie waren zu Dritt. Und dieser Soldat wirft nach mir. Mit Messern und einem WASSERSCHLAUCH! DUMMHEIT!! Und dann sind sie zurück nach Stromgarde! Dort kann ich nicht mehr nachhelfen .. aber .. ich weiß jetzt, dass dieser Magier das Tor zur Scholomance in der Zeit, als sie in Darrowehr waren, magisch verschlossen hielt, um sicherzugehen, dass wirklich nichts raus kommt. Natürlich .. natürlich. Und ich werde es geschlossen lassen. Ahaha. Nein. Ja, jetzt ist Caer Darrow wieder einsam und verlassen .. unter dem Boden .. unter dem Boden ganz Azeroths schläft das Unheil und wartet darauf, geweckt zu werden. Ich werde einen der ersten Schritte dafür machen! Und wenn ich meinen Kopf dafür auf's Spiel setze! ... Ich hoffe, dass mich Maldoom nicht verrät. Und Dumans auch nicht. Ansonsten bin ich gelierfert. Aber bevor das passiert, werden dann dafür IHRE Köpfe rollen! Ich habe mir ein Ziel genommen. Und ich werde es erreichen! Das nächste Mal wird es Tote geben! Kein Entkommen! Tagebucheintrag 12. Mai 2010 thumb Zuckersüß. Wirklich. So standen sie alle in Stromgarde. Palisaden und Barrieren errichtet. Aber kein Blick nach oben. Und dann war es so weit. Das Feuer prasselte nieder! Weg mit Ihnen, weg mit allen! Sollen sie elendig verbrennen! Erst liefen die Roten raus .. und dachten es wäre vorbei. Aber dann kam ich nochmal! Los, alle unter die Brücke! Aber alle Guten Dinge sind drei, also habe ich noch einmal einen draufgesetzt! Dieser Magier war mir eigentlich schutzlos ausgeliefert. Er schlug zurück und ich zog mich zurück, aber es war putzig, wie er nach meinem Chaosblitz nach hinten kippte. Wasserelementare beschwört er, mhm.. Darrowehr ruft. Ich werde nicht länger warten! Ich werde diese Tür öffnen! Und wenn es das letzte ist, was ich tue! Scholomance, Tagebucheintrag 13. Mai 2010 thumb Gezähmt. Ja .. ja, das haben sie. Sie ist die erste Scharlachrote, die mir zugehört hat. Naives Biest. Naive Elfe. Sie hat es wirklich getan: Sie glaubt mir. Und sie sorgt dafür, dass mir niemand etwas tut. Solange ich keine Schatten oder Dämonen beschwöre. Wenn sie mich doch verrät, werde ich alles daran setzen, ihren Kopf zum Rollen zu bringen. Irgendwie. Ja. Die Roten paktieren mit einem Nethermant und Hexenmeister. Das hätte ich mir nicht einmal in meinen Träumen ausgemalt. Aber gut, wenn sie mich hintergehen, schlachte ich sie alle ab. Ich habe schon meine Karten im Ärmel. Vorerst aber .. werde ich dies ausnutzen. Denn .. so sehr ich ihre Ziele verstehe und unseren Pakt sogar ein wenig schätze .. ich habe immer noch ein Ziel. Und ich werde diese Türe öffnen. Die Scharlachrote Elfe .. bürgt für mich. Tagebucheintrag 14. Mai 2010 thumb Das ist Ihr endgültiges Ende. Ich war dumm, sie zu verschonen. Jetzt ist es aus. Ihr Kopf wird rollen. Ich wusste von Anfang an, dass sie mich belügt. Rot bleibt rot. Bis in den Tod. Aber diese Dreistheit, mich so hinters Licht zu führen. Ahahaha. DAS bedeutet den Tod. Eigentlich war es so klar. Und ich habe es ja auch nicht ernst gemeint. Mit diesem Magier kann ich noch was anfangen. Er hat mir gesagt, was Voltair vor hat .. und sein Herr ist jemand, den ich kenne. Und er will auch die Tür öffnen; erarbeitet sich erst den Ruf bei den Scharlachroten und beim Adler. Ein schlaues Bürschchen. Wirklich, das muss man Ihm lassen. Ich spüre nur noch Hass für diese Lügnerin .. in meinen Augen lodert das Feuer, das darauf wartet, freigelassen zu werden. Sie wissen nicht, wer vor Ihnen steht. Sie wissen nicht, wer ich bin. Sie wissen gar nichts. Aber sie werden es schon bald erfahren. Ja. Ja, das werden sie. Ja .. Ja. Ja. Das werden sie. Und sie werden den Tod anflehen und vor Ihm niederknien, wenn er seine Arme nach Ihnen ausstreckt, um sie an sich zu nehmen. Sie werden wie Hunde um Gnade winseln. Ja. Das werden sie. Tagebucheintrag 15. Mai 2010 Heute Abend .. heute Abend würden sie in Darrowehr ankommen, sagte ich Schwarzdolch. Er war bereit. Ich auch. Wir würden es nicht zu lassen. Ja, sieh an: Er wollte mir helfen. Er kam wirklich, um mir zu helfen. Jetzt haben sie 2 Hexenmeister am Hals. Heute Abend ... Diese verfluchte Dreckselfe! Dieses kleine rote Miststück! Ich würde Ihren Kopf in meinen Händen halten, wäre da nicht dieser Hochelfenspäherbastard gewesen! Seine Pfeile haben meinen Leib durchschossen! AAAAAH! Das werde ich Ihr morgen alles zurückzahlen! Ich werde Ihre Leiche schänden und ihren Kopf den Allianztruppen vor die Füße legen! Und wenn sie sich wehren, werde ich das gleiche mit ihren Leuten tun! GANZ GLEICH, WIEVIELE SIE SIND! Aber die Truppen sind nicht gekommen. Sie wurden im Pass zum Hinterland von der Horde abgefangen und zurück zum Nistgipfel gedrängt. Tagebucheintrag 16. Mai 2010 Da bin ich wieder. Da stehe ich wieder, erhöht. Und schaue auf die Roten runter. Dort unten ist wieder die Elfe. Und der Magier. Wir teilen uns dasselbe Ziel. Aber jetzt ist da auch sein dreckiger Zwillingsbruder! Sie sind Meister der Verwandlungsmagie .. er versucht es immer wieder, mich zu bannen und "festzuhalten". Keine Chance. Angriff auf die Elfe! Aber was ist das?! Kampfgeräusche, Schreie .. "Fordragons ... ?!" "EHR!" "Ehr!" - Das kann doch nicht sein! Warum kommen Sie so früh! Es geht nicht mehr, ich habe keine Zeit mehr! Wenn sie mich jetzt erwischen und alle auf mich los gehen, war alles umsonst. Rückzug. Für heute. Tagebucheintrag 17. Mai 2010 Hierzu gibt es nicht viel zu sagen. Ich will auch gar nicht viel schreiben. Denn langsam werden diese Lichtscheißer in Caer Darrow verdammt lästig!! Es ist lustig, unsichtbare Hände zu erschaffen, Ihre Fußgelenke zu packen und die Füße wegzuziehen, damit sie auf den Boden knallen, hrhr. Aber Magister Hulgar Flammenwind macht mir einen Strich durch die Rechnung. So langsam.